wasteland_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombies
These will be at the receiving end of your weaponry more than anything else and occupy every location except Hunting Grounds and Player Bases. Below you’ll find a rundown of the zombies in all their forms, as well as a basic tactic to deal with them. Roamer Every flamethrower‘s wet dream. These are your basic 40 health points of target practice, they occupy most of the map so prepare to meet these guys alot, alot. Batter First step up from the Roamers, these are quite fast and sport twice the health points. They move at the same speed as you (assuming you’re wearing shoes, of course), and do relatively low damage. Earthshaker This is your first encounter with a special zombie, special meaning a zombie with abilities. If you get too close to an Earthshaker for too long, they’ll do a body slam which will stun you for a few seconds, if caught inside the red circle. If you stay too far away however, they’ll spit, slowing down your movement speed severely, also lasting a few seconds. Kill these fast if encountered in combination with a Butcher or a Floater, since the spit ability does not actually generate a red circle, this can mean certain death if hit by it at the wrong time. Spitter The special version of the Batter. Fast movement speed with a spit attack that does damage in a cone-shape directly infront of it, and always follows the same spit / hit / spit / hit cycle. The spit can do serious damage to your equipment, so avoiding it is highly recommended. Engineer ’’If your only tool is a hammer, every problem looks like a nail.’’ Fast movement speed and has a tendency to show up at the most annoying of times. Conehead A roamer with a stylish hat and 4 times the health points. Slow and easy to deal with. Headbanger First of the bulletsponge-siblings. Slow and easy to deal with, but a decent amount of health points to work through. Ironhelmet Second of the bulletsponge-siblings. Slow and easy to deal with, but a decent-er amount of health points to work through. Purifier Special zombie, first the heavies. Serious amount of health points and damage, but no special abilities until death where 3 maggots are released. Each maggot can individually poison you with a 20 damage a second debuff, which will more than likely result in your death if caught by all 3. Relatively easy to deal with if you have enough bullets, or bandages. Floater Boss zombie, second of the heavies. Serious opponent, especially if he has company. Borderline impossible to fight in melee unless wearing high-end equipment, and even so, he will take a heavy toll on your durability, best to keep at a range. Has a ranged attack that is not too hard to avoid if you stay in the open, does high damage and slows if hit. The Butcher Heavyweight champion, boss of the zombie category. This guy hits like a moving train, and has a literal ton of health points, but can be killed with several Wooden Bats, if you have the time. He only does melee damage, but has a charge attack at the end of which he does high damage in a circle around him. Keep your distance and wait for the charge, as soon as the red circle appears at the end of the charge, wait for the hit motion and you’ll have enough time to move in for 2-3 hits (Crowbar, Machete, Muramasa) or 1-2 hits (Lucille, Hammer, Saw, Signboard Knife). Rinse and repeat, stay in the open.